A serial robot includes a series of links that are interconnected by one or more joints. Each joint represents at least one independent control variable, i.e., a degree of freedom. End-effectors are the particular links that are used to perform a work task, such as the grasping of a three-dimensional object. Precise control over the various end effectors used in the execution of a particular grasping maneuver can therefore help in the performance of a required task with a requisite level of dexterity.
Dexterous serial robots may be used where a direct interaction is required with devices or systems that are specifically designed for human use, for instance work tools or instruments that may be manipulated effectively only with human-like levels of dexterity. The use of a dexterous serial robot may also be preferred where direct interaction is required with human operators. Such robots may include a robotic hand having one or more serial robots in the form of one or more jointed fingers.